As If You Never Left
by marysunshine81
Summary: Will welcomes Diane back to her office where she belongs. Post 5x5 OS Will's POV


_**A/N: I thought we needed a cute DW scene to finally put an end to this 'nightmare', so I decided to write one. I owe the idea and the improvement of the fic to shelovesshoes 3**_

* * *

**As If You Never Left**

"What happened here?"

I can see the surprised look on her face as she steps inside _her office_. Yes, this office will always be hers. I had rushed to take it away from her after her damaging interview, but last night I did my best to make sure it's back to its previous state for this morning.

"I hope everything is back in its place," I look around and emerge from her chair where I have been waiting for her to arrive, "Your office is ready for you."

"I...I don't know what to say," she seems to struggle with the words. I can see how she's touched, she didn't expect this gesture from me and I don't blame her.

I wanted her to feel at home again, because I want this to continue to be her home. I don't like what she did to me, to the firm, but it doesn't matter now. She was the one who told me about Alicia's betrayal, she helped me every step of the way and now that her judgeship fell through, I fully expect her to stay with me for good. This is where she belongs after all.

"Just say that you are staying," I help her out with a half-smile, and when her lips curl up I already know what her answer will be.

"I want to stay," she replies and I nod.

"Good, because we all want you back and we have a lot of work to do."

I have discussed it with the partners and they agreed to throw out her exit package. The firm needs Diane and Diane needs the firm, it's definitely a win-win.

"I am ready," she reassures me and I know she is. I know I can count on her, because our interests are the same again. We both want this firm to succeed and we are both pissed and ready to fight.

"Welcome back," I say with a smile and she returns it with an even wider one.

"Thank you," she steps closer, "And I am sorry," she adds and I appreciate her apology, but I also feel I owe her one as well.

"I am too, for trying to push you out so quickly."

"You did what you felt was right, I understand, I caused all of this," she admits with guilt in her eyes.

"Maybe we should agree not to talk about it again and look forward," I suggest, because I don't see a point in discussing it any further. I have forgiven her and I'm ready to start all over.

"I'd like that."

I step closer to the door again, to leave and let her enjoy her office.

"Wait, I need to tell you something."

"Only if it's good news," I tease her, we've had enough of the other kind for a while.

"I got married," she states and her confession leaves me speechless for a while.

"You what?" I ask and she shows me her finger with the wedding ring as proof, "When?"

"It happened _that day_,"

I have no doubt which day she is talking about, but I'm also not surprised I haven't noticed that golden band before.

"Congratulations," I finally remember what people say in such situations, because her announcement was rather unexpected.

"Thank you," she replies and her smile clearly shows that she is happy and that is all that matters.

I was reluctant to be too emotional, even though I am happy to have her back, but now I don't hesitate as I put my arms around her to give her a hug.

After we pull back I look around in her office one last time.

"So does it mean there will be a Palin photo next to the Clinton one soon?" I tease her and she chuckles.

"Not in a million years."

I laugh with her and it just feels good to be_ us_ again.

"It's good to have you back," I tell her what I told her a few years ago."

"It's good to be back," she answers the exact same way.

I'm at the door when another thought occurs to me and as I turn back, I see how she's still looking around, taking in the sight of her new/old home as if it was the first time.

"I'm sorry you didn't get your dream," she turns around and I see it on her face that she appreciates hearing it from me, "But I'm not sorry you aren't leaving, because we have always been good together."

"And we will continue to be so," she reassures me, "Why don't you stay? Don't we have plans to make?" she invites me back in and I don't hesitate long before I step in her office again.

"We do, but you know maybe we should toast to your happiness first," I offer and I can see how much she likes the idea.

"Does this mean the liqueur is back in its place as well?" she asks and leans to the cabinet to check its content.

"As if it never left," I say with a smile and enjoy the sound of our glasses hitting the desk while I take a seat.

_As if you never left._


End file.
